


The Flower of my Valentine.

by Yayate



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Valentine's Day, im terrible at tags please safe me from this fresh hell, implied impregnation, transwoman Edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: It was the second month of the year. Byleth had been at Garreg Mach for almost ten months, and she had gone through so many happy things and so many hardships.  While her relationship with Edelgard had become somewhat rocky, their love was strong enough to wash away all these uncertainties, even if just for today.NSFW valentines oneshot I made in, uh... oh god I spent like eight hours writing this. I had the idea to write this on the morning of the 14th, and I managed to get it out before the day was over! Yay! I hope you can enjoy this short story! Please excuse any bad grammar or wording issues, this was written on very short notice!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	The Flower of my Valentine.

The fourteenth day of the Pegasus Moon was linked to a tradition especially popular for the teenaged students at Garreg Mach. It was a day of love and confessions. After the hellish months that had just passed, it was an especially pleasant breath of fresh air. For the student body as a whole, and especially for Byleth, who had still been reeling over her recent losses. Even if she had managed to claw her way out of the deepest pit of her depression, Byleth couldn’t just ‘recover’ from what happened. Sure, she no longer spent almost every night crying, but she still just felt emotionally exhausted and empty. An emptiness that truly matched her equally empty expressions.

So… so many good things had happened. She had fallen in love, confessed, she laid in the arms of someone even her still heart cried for. Everything was going so perfectly. Byleth had even planned to formally introduce Edelgard to her father as her girlfriend, but then…

Why did that have to happen?

And then, the month after…

Sothis and Jeralt were her family. A father that always fought to take care of her, even if he sometimes had his own troubles understanding her, and a sister that was always ready to lend her arm and shoulder. And on top of that… it all happened because of Monica. A supposed friend of Edelgard... that stole so much of her time and attention. Byleth never really liked Monica just because of that, but she thought Edelgard was just honestly catching up with a friend she hadn’t seen in forever! It’d be… extremely wrong for Byleth to come between that. Because Edelgard was her girlfriend. The first person she had ever felt these feelings for.

But then… Monica…

It… it was really hard for Byleth not to slightly distance herself from Edelgard. While Edelgard seemed to understand she needed time to recover, it was a lot more than just that. Because, well… Byleth didn’t want to suspect Edelgard. Of anything. But… was Edelgard behind this? Was, as she suspected, Edelgard really---

No. Don’t think about that… that’s a deep and horrible hole.to get into. A hole she had already fallen in so many times. She couldn’t. Not today. Not while so many of her friends and students were openly displaying their love for each other. Byleth sat at her desk in a now-empty classroom, a fairly large amount of chocolate sitting inches away from her hands. A lot of people had given her chocolate. While most seemed store-bought, there were a few standout handmade ones mixed in there. Pretty much all of the people she had gotten close to had gotten her something.

...well, aside from Edelgard.

It… it made sense. Even though they hadn’t broken up, they rarely talked. What was the last time they spent a day together? What was the last time they spent… well, a night together? Was it over? Byleth wasn’t good at these sorta things… was this just one of those things where everyone had long figured it all out, and they were all refusing to tell Byleth? Because they figured she wasn’t so stupid she couldn’t figure something like this out? Yeah… probably… After what Edelgard said just days after her father had passed? Those… probably were the words of someone wishing to abandon you.

Byleth kinda just wished she could skip today. She was doing the closest thing to that she could. Class had ended, and she was just sitting there, at her desk. In an empty classroom. If she had the energy to get up, she would’ve probably locked the door, too. And barricaded it. And the windows.

...in short, what could’ve been a beautiful day with Edelgard had been completely ruined by the distrust that Byleth just couldn’t shake.

“El…”

She’d probably be better off going back to her room or doing literally anything else, but she couldn’t get herself to move. Maybe Edelgard would forgive her if she got up and went to her right now? She could apologize and they’d be able to spend this special day together! A special day.. For just the two of them! It’ll all be better If she just…

“My teacher?”

Ahr? Edelgard? The door cracked with a few knocks before it slowly opened. She peered her head in, looked around, before stepping in and closing the door behind her. She wiggled the door for a moment, probably locking it, before stepping past the windows and making sure they were all covered, closed and locked. Byleth slowly pulled her hands out of her arms, and sat straight back up. Her silver-haired lover was just quitely pacing through the room, doing all sorts of tiny things, without even saying another word.

That is, until Edelgard moved closer to her. With one hand on her hip, she finally said something else. “I’m still waiting for you, my teacher. Have you given up on moving forward? Are you just going to sit and wallow in your despair for the rest of your years?”

Ergh. Ouch. They had barely talked in so long, and the first thing Edelgard did was just strike at her so roughly. She took the knife of her absence out of her body, before just. Repeatedly stabbing it back in. It… really was over, wasn’t it? Edelgard could be rough and forward, but… she was being this direct…

“Why are you even here…” probably not the kindest thing to say to your (now probably ex) girlfriend, but… dammit, don’t be so mean to her… after a short pause, Edelgard responded.

“There is an extremely urgent… event I must attend, by next week. I want you there, by my side.”

“...you can just keep waiting for me.”

Edelgard went silent. Byleth couldn’t even look her in the face. Even if she was being so aggressive and careless with her words, she didn’t really want to hurt Edelgard too much. And she especially didn’t want to see it if she really just said something awful enough to make even Edelgard cringe. 

“My teacher…” she just sighed, and slammed her hands onto Byleth’s desk. She quickly knocked the chocolates, and, hell, everything off it. Byleth was about to make some sort of complaint in response, but before she could, Edelgard had just… hopped herself onto it. Sitting on her desk. One finger against Byleth’s lips, to keep her quiet. Were the mood not so horrid, she’d probably be pretty fixated on the very delicious looking thighs that were inches away from her face. “I had no intention of hurting you. I meant no hostility. It was nothing but advice.”

“I didn’t need advice… I just need my father back…”

“Prof-no, Byleth.”

Just go away or something. You’re the one that took him away! Of COURSE you aren’t sorry! Of course you don’t want to support me! You took him away, you took Sothis away, and now you left me, too! You’re just… you’re just…

“..you took him… give him back…” No response. That was a confirmation, wasn’t it? You told Monica to do what she did! So it’s your fault… it’s your fault. It’s your, your, your fault! All your fault!

...all that anger instantly disappeared, when she felt something cold against her cheek. Edelgard had reached out… and cupped her cheek. Her thumb dragged across underneath her eyes. Ah, wet… was she crying again? She had rarely, if ever, cried, before her dad left her. And now.. She just couldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop. She finally gone more than a week without crying, and now, just… Edelgard, just…

“I apologize, my warmth. I was wrong.” Her… ‘warmth’? What was that even supposed to mean? And wrong about what!? Byleth again wanted to yell at her, but all she could do was gently nuzzle her cheek into Edelgard’s soft hand. “I… hurt you, when I should have given you my utmost patience.” It’s… too late for you to apologize! Far too late… “Those were the words I once needed to hear. I still stand by them, but…”

You… almost made this all sound thoughtful. But then you said that. You still stand by them? So you stand by the words that wounded me so deeply? Byleth just… winced in response.

“...For just today, I’ll take all of these steps back. And from tomorrow on, I’ll drag you forward.” As Edelgard said that, Byleth finally pulled her eyes up. Edelgard was smiling. Her beautiful, silver-haired princess was smiling. A smile that somehow felt more pure than ever. So pure, that she could feel the frustration in her body slowly burn away. Her hand is so incredibly soft. Even if Edelgard’s body temperature was consistently lower than Byleth, this was the most pleasant warmth she had felt in months.

“I’m so sorry…”

“I will not hear even one more apology, Byleth. You have done no wrong.”

“...El…” Byleth couldn’t stop herself. She rose to her feet and quickly hugged her beloved girlfriend. That’s right… she was just trying to help… there’s no way she had anything to do with what happened. They loved each other. They were in love… Edelgard slowly pulled Byleth up higher, until her head was resting safely on Edelgard’s shoulder. “I love you so much, El… I love you, I love you, I love you… i love you…” ahh, her emotions were coming out again. She doubted Edelgard… and for what. She distanced herself from the woman she loved… and for what?

“Cry if you must. I’ll hold you for as long as you may need. You are the ray of light that thawed my distant heart. You brought warmth anew into my life… and I will never let you dim again.”

Ahh… I’m your… ahh… the already emotional Byleth only felt more overwhelmed by every word Edelgard said. She had missed this, so, so much. The unique way she always spoke, and her complicated but heartwarming way of saying these beautiful things. But not just that. She had missed Edelgard’s touch. The feeling of her slightly colder skin against her own, warmer body. She had missed Edelgard’s scent. It was something she couldn’t describe, but it always reminded her of her presence, and it could always help her calm down. She had missed Edelgard’s hugs. She had missed how Edelgard would pet or stroke her cheeks. She had…

Even though they shared a classroom, Byleth missed her so much.

“I love you…”

“I love you, too. Please stay by my side, forevermore.”

“I will… I love you…”

Byleth pulled herself back. She could feel her tears flow still, but she wasn’t sad anymore. She was just so happy. So happy that she couldn’t stop crying. Byleth slowly and carefully moved her hands upwards. Cupping around Edelgard’s cheeks, and gently guiding her closer. She, herself, pushed forward,just as cautiously. Making sure that Edelgard had all the time in the world, to refuse or pull away if she so wished. But she didn’t..

Byleth could feel Edelgard’s breath on her moist lips. Just barely cold enough to make her shiver. Closer. Closer. Closer. Byleth pushed her tongue out, and met it to Edelgard’s lips, and as she slowly feel them part, Byleth lost any semblance of self-control. Byleth kissed forward and couldn’t stop herself from grabbing at her lover. Grabbing and pinching at her sides, rubbing across her hips, before quickly trailing her hands back up. Ahh, she didn’t want to ruin the moment with her frustrations, but she just couldn’t stop herself from pawing away at Edelgard’s chest. They were so small, but… there was nothing Byleth would rather grab at than Edelgard’s body. When Byleth’s fingers sunk into that soft flesh, she could just feel Edelgard’s tongue shiver against her own. She slowly pulled it back, tempting Edelgard’s tongue between her own lips just so she could happily suckle down on it.

Byleth did her absolute best to mumble out about how much she loved Edelgard, but she just couldn’t with her mouth so full. Ahh, kissing Edelgard always felt so good. It made her feel so soft. And then there was the way Edelgard’s taste would always just slowly spread through her mouth… kissing was amazing… just sharing these feelings of love made her feel so happy.

“Ah!”

Edelgard suddenly just… shoved her back, right onto her chair. Breaking away from their kiss. Byleth wanted to panic, but before any coherent thoughts could form, she could feel Edelgard pull at her necklace.

“I may not have brought you any gifts or chocolate, but I want to share today with you. Byleth Eisner, my warmth, my teacher, my love… would you be my valentine?”

Byleth’s grabbed at Edelgard’s other hand and pulled it upwards. She quickly planted a few kissies on the back of her wrist, before lifting her head back up with what felt like a genuinely blissful smile.

“I wiill. I will. I will, I will, I will. Today, next year… I’ll be your valentine, for the rest of my life.”

“Now, would you grace your valentine with the sight of your body?”

That was really all Edelgard needed to say to appease Byleth’s submissive nature, and for her to obediently move her hands up to her top. She popped a few of her buttons open, and quickly reached around her own back to undo her bra. Her breasts poked out of her shirt, the top and bottom buttons still holding and keeping her breasts a lift. Her shorts followed, and she quickly struggled away her panties and pantyhose away, down past her butt. This was how Edelgard always wanted her. Just barely clothed. The one thing she never wanted her to remove, though, was the collar around her neck.

...normally, that is, as Edelgard quickly reached forward to pop those buttons, before inelegantly just dropping it to her side. Seconds later, she pushed forward. Kissing at Byleth’s now-bare neck. Ahh,... Edelgard rarely did this. She was just kissing across her sensitive neck. Her lips started at Byleth’s shoulders, before slowly dragging onto her neck. When she reached the very top, she kissed back down. Before finally starting at the base. She opened her mouth, suckled down…

Before suddenly, and very roughly, biting down.

“O-Oww… E-El…”

Not hard to enough to draw blood, but it was definitely more than deep enough to leave a mark, a mark her collar would only barely cover. And then she just did it again. Biting down. When she got tired of the left side, she went to the right. It… didn’t really hurt that much, but it was a little too rough to be pleasant, either. Thankfully, she soon got her fill, and instead just dragged her tongue across the many marks she had made. Caring for those sore spots with much more pleasant affection.

Going from such painful roughness to tenderness felt… nn. Her body shivered in delight, and warm panting quickly turned into hot moans as Edelgard turned her licking into kissing and suckling once more. Ahh, she wanted to touch Edelgard, but when she got in this sort of mood… well. Byleth couldn’t really do anything aside from obey Edelgard’s every word. Nn, this usually escalated in Edelgard ordering Byleth to suck her dick, and she hadn’t tasted her love in so long, she was thirsting for it. Ahh, come on… order me already, Edelgard. Order me, order me, order me… please…

“Don’t move. Relax your legs. Close your eyes.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am…”

As she closed her eyes, she could feel Edelgard shift off of her lap and down to between her legs. What was she… Byleth whimpered as she felt her legs spread, and then her panties and pantyhose pulled down forward. N-Nooo, don’t do that, I wanna make you feel good, too! Byleth could only barely stop herself from whining that out, because while it was true… honestly, having her girlfriend between her legs like this after such a long dry spell.

“Hnn~”

She started with just a kiss. And another, and another. Planted all over her quivering lips, and her innermost thighs. Nn… the gentle stimulus did feel pretty okay, but the very thought of Edelgard doing this was definitely dirving more pleasure than the actual sensation. Soon after, Edelgard’s tongue pressed forward. The soft pops of delight turned into a pleasant trickle, and it only intensified as Edelgard did more and more.

“El… feels good~”

Byleth giggled, only to have those giggles quickly turn into mewls and moans. Edelgard pushed her fingers forward and in. Without any sort of warning or prep, she slid two fingers inside. And squirmed them around. Ahh, she could feel that pulse of pleasure build up in her folds, surging through her thighs. Geez, Edelgard had only been at it for a few moments, but… ahn. After not having her lover’s intimacy for over two months, there was no way she could ever really last. She was so pent up .She felt so tense. Her legs pressed against Edelgard’s shoulders, before wrapping forward and locking right around her. And then, a-ahhn… Edelgard moved her lips up, and kissed right onto her most sensitive button. Carefully. Tenderly. Aahnn… she used to be way too rough when doing this, but this…

Dizzy. Weakness. The warm pleasure started spreading further and further through her body. She could feel it travel through her thighs and up her belly. Over her arms, and even down to her toes. It started as a soft tingle, before boiling up into an overwhelming wave. And again ,and again. She… Edelgard had already made her climax, geez… she was supposed to be the quick-shot in the relationship! She wanted to whine out and complain, but the pleasure soon got too intense to handle and all she could muster was a set of wild moans. Ahh, it felt like she was getting swallowed up by something… drowning, pulled down… before a final wave of delight popped like a bubble.

Warm, warm, warm… so warm. After those initial, overwhelming shocks of pleasure faded, she could feel Edelgard shuffle away, standing up and dragging her right into her arms, letting her nestle warmly into her breasts… nnmf.

“I… I wuv you…~” she could barely get that out between her loud heaves, and she could only barely hear Edelgard responding with what sounded like mostly the same thing. She was doing the thing where she was erotically whispering into Byleth’s ear, except, well… Byleth’s mind was so scrambled and she was breathing way too hard to really hear whatever she had to say.

“...I love you… so much…”

Edelgard didn’t respond this time, at least verbally. She, instead, quickly lifted up Byleth and sat her up right in her desk,again spreading her legs. Instead of diving her lips in, though, she pushed herself forward and started fumbling with her own shorts and underwear. They quickly came off… and she could see Edelgard’s dick pop out. Resting across her slit, and onto her belly. She could even feel her balls push against her entrance… she… was going to have her inside of her again. It had been so long. But she was going to feel her lover balls-deep inside of her again...

“...please…”

Edelgard didn’t need to be told again. She pulled backwards just enough to re-angle her length, pressing her tip against Byleth’s still-quivering opening. With a gentle push, Edelgard’s lips spread her petals. Parting her folds, and struggling the part the tight lock of her entrance. Slowly, slowly… before finally going in as deepa s she could. Edelgard’s entire length was pushed deep into her slit. Byleth was still so sensitive from her previous orgasm that she could just… perfectly feel the outline of Edelgard’s entire length. She could feel the ridge of where her shaft bloomed into her glans, and she could even feel the occasional throb.

And… before Byleth could prepare herself, Edelgard had already started thrusting.

“Ahh… I love you~” But Byleth didn’t mind. It felt so good.

“I love you too~ Hnn… you’re going to wring me dry, Byleth...” T-That’s okay.. She wants her beloved to feel good. And if she was ‘wringed dry’, that meant she had felt really good, right? And god, she was throbbing so much. Yes, yes…~

“My warmth, hnn… can I…” Edelgard stopped mid-sentence to mewl and mutter. “Ahnn… f-fill you up?” Edelgard’s hands grabbed for Byleth, and they immediately locked their fingers. She leaned her face forward, close to her ear, and once again mumbling out such seductive words. “Cum inside? Creampie you… knock you up? Nut in you…?” Ahhn, so vulgar… who taught her such language? She had never heard Edelgard be this vulgar, and that did make it hotter. Hotter enough to blow away the littlest bits of common sense that Byleth needed to say no or point out how bad of an idea that could be. Because now she wanted it… she wanted it so bad.

“Please… I love you…~”

Both of them could really only last a handful of minutes. They had missed each other’s touch so much. Edelgard was already throbbing so much… Mmf, she really was going to cum inside of her. Fill her up, while Byleth herself was still soaking in the pleasure of her orgasm. She was really going to…. Just fill her up… and… nnn. Byleth moaned again, until she was finally silenced by a kiss. Their tongues locked together once again until, until… until… she could fill something warm spill into her. But she wanted more. More. Byleth reached down and grabbed at Edelgard’s sac… massaging and squeezing at it to eek out every drop of warmth she could muster.

“C-Careful… that stings…”

Edelgard slowly pulled back until just her tip was left inside, carefully stroking at herself, as if she, too, wanted to make sure she let out as much as she possibly could.

“I… excuse me. I really… needed this.”

“Me… me too…”

The two locked arms and kissed again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Again. 

“I… couldn’t stop myself. I really needed you… I really needed to…” Edelgard seemed so overwhelmed she could barely talk. “...my future wife. The future mother of my children.” Ahh, she really wanted that? She really, really wanted that? Edelgard finally pulled her length out completely, leaving the remnants of their hard work flowing from Byleth’s cunt. “My teacher… I… you… please take it easy for the rest of the month. Please rest… until at least the Lone Moon has passed.”

Eh..? Until next month had passed? Why…? W-wait, was it because she, inside, and she shouldn’t overexert herself, because, um… um…

“I-If… if you say so… Mm, thank you for giving me something so much sweeter than any chocolate could ever be…”


End file.
